


They Grow Up So Fast

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Time and Space [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: The Posen triplets are about to hit their first day of school. Follow along as Bella Squared navigates the desire to not have their girls grow up.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Time and Space [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930921
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	They Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reward to my beta G for being awesome. I hope the rest of y'all like it as well.
> 
> This takes place in approximately September of 2027.
> 
> Note: I aged the kids up one year because of a story that’s going to take place in the future where I needed the girls to all be 18 while still in high school.

Stacie Conrad woke up on the first Sunday in September to the feeling of being watched. She had a feeling at least one of her daughters had made her way from the bedroom all three still shared - their choice not their mother’s - to come for some early fall cuddling. 

Opening one eye she smiled when she saw Chase, her fire red hair sticking up a little in the back, standing by the side of the bed and looking back at her with a sleepy grin. 

“Sloan and Bella are still sleepin.” Chase whispered as softly as any newly turned six year old could. “Can I cuddle in the big bed?”

Stacie shifted back to press her back against Beca’s - Beca was laying wrapped up in Aubrey with Chloe on the far side of the bed - to make space for Chase to climb up next to her. 

“You can always come cuddle with me on Sunday mornings.” Stacie yawned as she helped her daughter up and cuddled her once she was settled. 

“Even when I’m old like Grandpa and have grey hair?” Chase asked with her closed eyes and her sleepy voice.

“Even then.” Stacie promised, rubbing her daughter’s back until they were both sleeping. 

When the pair woke up again the bed had two more bodies in it. Sloan - with the Posen green eyes and the Mitchell brown hair - was cuddled between Aubrey and Chloe while Beca had Bella - Stacie’s mini me - laying on top of her as they dozed together. 

“Morning.” Stacie rolled on her back before Chase moved from one side of her to the other to lay between Stacie and Beca. 

“Morning sleepy heads.” Chloe smiled. “We all - more or less - slept past nine, that might be a new record in the last few years.”

“Happy days.” Stacie smiled as she leaned over to give Beca a good morning kiss. The other two were out of reach and would have to wait. 

“Morning Momma.” Bella leaned over to kiss her cheek, giving her a grin with a missing front tooth.

“Morning Bella.” Stacie smiled back. “If you get much bigger you and Beca are going to be the same height. 

“Hey.” Beca said in mock protest. 

“Sorry babe, but Bella is going to be tall. Taller than all of us if she follows Jamie’s height and taller than you even if she doesn’t.” Chloe giggled. 

“It’s ok Mommy.” Bella said, hugging herself to her. “I will still hug you when I’m taller than you and hold your hand when we cross the street.”

Beca smiled at her daughter’s sweetness. “Thanks Bells.” She kissed her cheek before blowing a raspberry and making the little girl giggle.

“What should we do for breakfast?” Aubrey asked even if she knew the answer already. 

“Pancakes!” The triplets all gave Aubrey their best puppy dog eyes, which they all somehow got from Chloe.

Aubrey laughed, having known pancakes on Sunday morning was a must. “Alright, you three go wash your hands and meet us downstairs and you can help, ok?” 

The three girls scrambled off of the bed and headed to the bathroom with the step stool so they could wash their hands themselves before heading to the kitchen.

“Morning.” Stacie leaned over Beca to kiss Aubrey and then Chloe. 

“Good morning to me.” Beca smirked as she pressed a kiss to the top of the breasts that were suddenly in her face. 

“Always, love.” Stacie laughed as she laid back, arching up to pop her back. 

“We should get down there and make sure they don’t destroy the kitchen. Plus coffee.” Chloe slid out of bed, lifting her arms up to stretch her back out. 

“I have to go food shopping later, we’re out of a lot of the staples. Any of you want to go so the girls can if they want or am I doing the shopping myself?” Aubrey asked as she grabbed her fuzzy slippers to put on to keep her feet warm. They really should have upgraded to the heated floors.

“I’ll go.” Beca offered. “I haven’t done it in a while and I’m going to be gone for two weeks to go to New York.” 

Beca was playing a few shows in the city with Emily. Because of their work and the make sure the girls didn’t need to be at the sitters anymore than usual the other three weren’t able to make it. 

“Chloe and I will start on the Sunday cleaning then.” Stacie laced her fingers with Chloe as they all headed downstairs. 

The three girls were all in the kitchen, sitting on stools at the island and waiting for their mothers to come down. They knew the better they behaved the more likely it was for Aubrey to agree to put chocolate chips in their pancakes for them.

“Alright.” Aubrey stepped on the other side of the island. With the pancakes they usually had some yogurt and fruit to round it out. While Chloe started working on the pancakes mix, Aubrey gave the girls a task each. “Chase, I’d like you to put some granola in each of the bowls. Bella I’d like you to cut up the bananas and put some in each bowl. Sloan, I’d like you to put in the raspberries.” Aubrey put the bowls out and put a bit of the yogurt in each of them, Bella got a child safe knife to cut the pealed bananas while Chase got a bag of granola and a small scoop and Sloan got a bag of frozen berries. 

“Just like an assembly line.” Beca smiled as she stepped behind the girls. 

The girls all managed to help with breakfast without making a total mess of the island while they were doing it. Aubrey took over the store, making the pancakes perfectly golden brown on each side.

“How you make pancakes that look so good they’re fake is your superpower, Bree.” Beca lifted a forkful to her mouth, taking a big bite. 

“It’s all about timing.” Aubrey smiled as she leaned over to help Chase cut her pancake up. 

“What’s your superpower, Mommy?” Sloan asked from next to Beca. 

Beca pretended to think about it while Sloan looked at her with a wide grin. She looked a lot like a younger Beca without the weight on her young shoulders Beca seemed to have been born with. 

“Being able to make music sound really cool.” Beca decided before tickling Sloan for a moment, much to her delight. 

After breakfast had been eaten - only a single mild syrup emergency when Bella tried to pour her own and ended up with a third of the bottle on her plate - the family cleaned up quickly so the day could begin. 

“Alright girls.” Aubrey dried her hands and turned to the triplets who were sitting on the living room couch watching cartoons. “Beca and I are going to go shopping, who wants to go?”

“Me.” Chase almost smacked into Beca running over to them from the living room. 

“Me too.” Sloan jumped up from the couch to run after her. 

“If I stay here can we go swimming, please, please, please?” Bella asked when she came back to the kitchen. 

Stacie and Chloe looked at each other, able to have a conversation between them without words. Bella was pretty good at following directions both in the pool and when it came to cleaning up. Plus one kid vs two adults would be easier to handle for the time it would take to clean. 

“Yes, but before we go in the pool you have to help clean.” Chloe turned to Bella. 

Bella thought about it for a long moment. She didn’t really love cleaning but the idea of getting to spend some time alone with two parents was golden. 

“Alright.” Bella nodded. 

“Can we pick out what we wear, Papa?” Chase asked, looking up at Aubrey with her arms around her waist. A joke about Aubrey being the papa bear that just turned in to what the three girls called her. 

“Go pick out what you want, but we get veto power.” Aubrey bent down to kick the top of Chase’s head. 

Chase and Sloan ran off to go pick out something to wear while Aubrey and Beca went to get dressed themselves. 

————-

Bella watched her sisters leave with Aubrey and Beca and for a moment she was sad that she decided not to go with them but she looked back at Chloe and Stacie and grinned. 

“Alright, Bells, let’s go grab all the clothes from the hampers.” Stacie held her hand out while Chloe headed to start the vacuuming. 

Bella took Stacie’s hand as they headed to the girl’s room to grab their clothes first. Each had a hamper that needed to be emptied out, Bella going to her own while Stacie grabbed Chase’s first. 

“Mommy, can I ask something?” Bella said, putting her clothes in a basket Stacie put in the middle of the room. 

“Sure, Bells, you can ask me anything.” Stacie looked over her shoulder at her daughter.

“Why don’t Chase and Sloan and me look alike?” Bella asked as she bought an armful of her clothes over to the basket, a few things falling she went back and picked up. “You and Auntie Cass look like twinses. And Papa calls me your mini me but I don’t look like my other mommies.” 

Stacie expected this question one day but she wasn’t sure she expected it so soon. She sat down on the end of Bella’s bed, patting the spot next to her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders, dropping a kiss to the top of her head for good measure. 

“Have you been thinking about this for a long time, Bells?” Stacie asked, trying to figure out what kind of conversation to have.

Bella nodded the way she did when she was a little nervous. “Yeah.”

Stacie rubbed her back to try and get some of her nerves out. “You aren’t in trouble for asking, Bella. You can always ask me questions even if you’re nervous about the answers, ok?” 

“Ok, Mommy.” Bella looked up at her with a smile. 

“Who do you think Chase looks like?” Stacie asked, trying to see if Bella had pieced some of this together. 

Bella leaned against her side. “Mommy Chole.” It was not unheard of for the girls to use one of their mother’s first names after Mommy to explain who they meant. Usually though they went with mommy, momma, mom or for Aubrey papa. 

“And who does Sloan look like?” Stacie asked. 

“Mommy Beca.” Bella answered.

“That’s right.” Stacie said. “Do you remember before Auntie Emily had Ollie, she carried him inside of her and you felt him kick against your hand?” Emily and Benji had a 6 month old that they were over the moon to have after twin girls two years before, Quinn and Susie. 

“It felt so weird.” Bella nodded. 

“The reason you look like me, Chase looks like Mommy Chloe and Sloan looks like Mommy Beca is because before you three were born I carried you, Mommy Chloe carried Chase and Mommy Beca carried Sloan.” Stacie explained, wanting to save the questions for where babies really came from for a few more years if possible. 

Bella thought about it for a moment before making a sad face, her lip pouting out that was way too much like how Chloe did it. “Papa didn’t carry a baby?”

“Papa was so excited about the three of you, she decided not to have a baby inside of her.” Stacie said, sidestepping the details for the moment. 

Bella took a moment to process the information that she was being given. She remembered feeling Ollie kicking her hand and seeing him a few weeks later, she thought about each of them looking like a different parent and Aubrey not having one of her own. 

“Do Mommy Beca and Mommy Chloe love Sloan and Charlie more than me?” Bella asked very softly. 

Stacie sucked in a breath at the question but thankfully Bella didn’t seem to notice the intake. “Isabella Sage Mitchell Posen, I want you to look at me, alright honey?” 

Bella looked up at the use of her full name. She had her bottom lip bit between her teeth just like Beca did when she was a little scared. 

“You are so loved Bells. Mommy Beca, Mommy Chloe, Papa and me, we love you so, so much. And we love Chase and we love Sloan just as much. Just because they didn’t carry you in their belly doesn’t mean they love you less.” Stacie was firm in her tone but she kept her voice softer so Bella wouldn’t get spooked or any more scared than her mind already had her. 

Bella hugged tightly to Stacie as she tried to let the words sooth her. “One of the mean boys at daycare said that having four mommy's was weird and that our mommies would love their babies more but I didn’t know what he meant. Then I started thinking about who looks like who.” She felt a few tears fall as she explained to Stacie what got her thinking about all of this. 

Stacie closed her eyes as she pulled her daughter on her lap, holding her tight to her chest. The idea that any of the girls had to deal with this when they were five made her nervous for what the future would be like. The families and friends that were around the girls were all supportive, the girls had known nothing else. The worry inside of Bella felt just like Aubrey to Stacie and holding Aubrey on her lap and rubbing her back worked well to sooth it, so far it looked like the trick was working for Bella too. 

“I love you, Mommy.” Bella said when she pulled back. 

“That is very good, because I love you too, Bella. So much.” Stacie kissed her cheek. 

The pair finished grabbing the clothing from the room after a few more moments of Stacie holding on to Bella. 

————-

Beca helped Chase out of the booster seat on the passenger side while Aubrey grabbed Sloan out from the driver side. The girls each took a hand as they walked towards the store to grab carts. 

“Do you want to do this together or divide and concur?” Aubrey asked as she pulled her list out. 

“Let’s do it together.” Beca smiled as Chase grabbed on to her cart as Sloan grabbed Aubrey’s. The girl’s knew they had to hold on to the cart as they walked around the store with their moms. 

Aubrey nodded as they headed inside to start the shopping trip. She went towards the right and over to the produce section. 

As they made their way around the store the girl’s were both able to weigh in now and then about what they wanted. The trip went smoothly as Beca mostly let Aubrey direct the trip, picking a few extras up that she knew wasn’t on the list. 

“Do we need a 3 pound bag of candy?” Aubrey asked when she turned to see Beca grabbing the bag to toss into her cart. 

“Yup.” Beca smirked. “It’s for my candy dish at work. It keeps me happy.” 

“Remind me to set up an appointment when you came back with your doctor before your next tour.” Aubrey just rolled her eyes but had a playful smile on her lips. 

“Yes dear.” Beca laughed.

They finished grabbing what they needed before heading to check out with two full carts full of everything seven people might need for at least a week or ten days. 

“Mommy, why are you kissing a man?” Chase pointed to a copy of US Weekly that featured a headline about Beca Mitchell, international recording artist and polygamist, finding love with a man.

Beca snatched a copy of the magazine to read it. “This is a still from a music video I did.” She all but growled at someone leaking a take that didn’t make the final cut.

“That came across my desk on Friday.” Aubrey said as she looked over, turning back to double check the list. 

“Didn’t think to mention it to me?” Beca turned her head. 

“Bec, you’re in these things sometimes. So am I, so is Chloe. Stacie more or less avoids it because her job is out of show business. It’s not a part of the job I like but as long as they don’t talk about the girls mostly it’s better to ignore it.” Aubrey reached over, putting her hand on Beca’s arm. 

Beca just put it back before she started to unload one of the carts. She made smalltalk with the person checking them out and with the person packing their bags. When they were outside she helped Aubrey load the car before getting Chase in her booster seat before getting in. 

They were almost out of the parking lot before Beca spoke. 

“You know I’m not, right?” Beca asked.

“Not?” Aubrey looked over as she waited to pull out of the parking lot.

“Finding love with a man. Or another woman. Or anyone not already involved in our marriage.” Beca whispered.

Aubrey did a double take, surprised to see the seriousness in Beca’s face. She reached over and interlaced their fingers. She managed to get out of the parking lot one handed without issues. 

“I know, Beca.” Aubrey said when they were on the highway. “I didn’t tell you about the cover because there is a new story about something related to us once every month or two, you get so mad I don’t want to feed into that.”

“I hate people questioning my commitment to our family.” Beca admitted. “After what happened when I was growing up I never want my marriage to go through that. Or the girls to go through that.”

“Becs.” Aubrey held her hand a little more firmly. “The four of us have a ring and tattoo that reminds us all how committed we all are to this. I trust you as much as I always have.”

Beca rubbed her thumb over the ring on Aubrey’s right hand that acted as the four of their wedding ring. Aubrey’s had a B for her, a C for Chloe and an S for Stacie, her own replaced the B with an A for Aubrey. It came off as rarely as the wedding rings they all still wore from their legal marriages. 

“It’s dumb. I know it. But anyone thinking that I am not all in on our marriage makes me pi—upset.” Beca looked back to see the girls both reading the kids books that were in the back with she still didn’t want to say “pissed off” with them around. Mostly so Aubrey wouldn’t be annoyed.

“The three people who need to know it, all do.” Aubrey promised her. “Even if you’re jet setting to New York to be a famous singer while we have work.”

“You’re the head of the record company, Bree.” Beca managed to tease as she tried to get her mood back to where it had been. “You could be there.”

“I could be but the girls are starting school this week and I don’t want two of us gone next week. Stacie and Chloe would be outnumbered.” Aubrey pointed out as she got off the highway. 

“I am going to Skype every night for the two weeks I’m gone.” Beca grumbled. 

“Twice.” Aubrey looked over when she waited at a red light. “Once to say goodnight to the girls and once to say goodnight to us. Privately.” 

Beca felt her cheeks heat up as a grin came to her lips. “Yes, twice.” She promised, bringing Aubrey’s hand to her lips to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

Aubrey let go of Beca’s hand when they pulled in the house. 

“Chase, Sloan, go inside and tell the others we’re home, ok?” Beca said as she got out, helping Chase out while Aubrey did the same with Sloan. 

“Yes Mommy.” Chase called as she and Sloan ran inside. 

Aubrey waited until the two girls were inside before tugging Beca close and pressing their lips together, deepening the kiss without preamble and shifting Beca’s back against the side of her SUV. 

“If you are questioning if we’re questioning your commitment, I would be more than happy to show you just how sure I am of you tonight after the girls go to sleep.” Aubrey pulled back, hearing the door and hearing footsteps. 

“This is way more fun than bringing in groceries.” Chloe stepped to one side while Stacie moved to the other side of Aubrey. Both were dressed for the pool but they hadn’t gone in yet, cleaning took longer than they planned. 

“Beca saw the US Weekly cover.” Aubrey said, keeping her hands on Beca’s hips to keep her in place.

“You two knew about it?” Beca asked, looking from Chloe to Stacie.

“None of us have time for an affair.” Stacie rolled her eyes. She reached between Aubrey and Beca to trace over Beca’s pulse point on her neck with her fingers. It was her favorite point to nip when she had access.

“You aren’t your father, Becs.” Chloe whispered, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “You’re ours. Very happily ours.”

Beca felt happy with all three of her loves there, calming fears she knew none of them had but sometimes creeped into her head. She leaned up to kiss each of them before nudging Aubrey so she could be unpinned from the side of the SUV. 

“Come on, let’s get inside with the girls. We can deal with my Grand Canyon sized insecurities later.” Beca hit the button to open the back of the SUV so they could get everything out. 

—————

The rest of the day was spent by the pool. The family decided some time bonding together beat out anything else they could be doing with their afternoon. They lived in southern California so the weather was beautiful even in September. 

Stacie grilled some burgers for dinner while Beca, Aubrey and Chloe worked with the girls on swimming in the deep end without panicking when it started to get closer to dinner time. 

The girls all pouted at having to get out of the pool and have dinner, knowing when Aubrey, Beca and Chloe put the pool toys away they wouldn’t be going back in after they ate. A round of baths for the girls and quick showers for their parents later they were all dressed in pajamas and down in the basement to watch a movie before bed.

After the cartoon Robin Hood’s credits started to play, all three girls already sleeping tucked against one of their mother’s sides, Stacie hit the button to turn the projector off. 

“Bella asked me why she looked like me and not one of you today.” Stacie kept her voice soft not to wake the girls out. 

“How’s that go?” Beca asked, rubbing Bella’s back as she cuddled close. 

“Pretty well I think but we need to talk to the daycare. One of the boys there was a jerk and set it all off.” Stacie sighed. 

“Which one?” Aubrey’s tone was far too purposely measured for her not to be angry. 

“She didn’t say.” Stacie reached over Chloe to rub Aubrey’s shoulder. 

“They are going to face crap from other kids growing up because of us.” Beca whispered, feeling a sense of guilt over their choices affecting their daughters. 

“They would for having two moms too and if not that something else.” Stacie pointed out. “Bullies pick on whatever they think is the weak point.”

“Stacie’s right, Beca.” Chloe leaned over a sleeping Sloan to kiss Beca’s cheek. “We’ll figure out what to tell them as and when we need to.” 

Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie each carefully lifted one of the girls up to carry them upstairs. Beca stayed behind to clean up the popcorn call and a few drink cups. She brought them up to the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink with a little water. She took a moment to look at a photo wall in the hallway of the girls through the last five plus years. 

“They’re growing up too fast.” Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. 

“I love them, Chloe. More than I thought was possible to love someone else. Even after loving the three of you.” Beca leaned back against her. 

“Having children is a different kind of love.” Stacie said as she stood with Aubrey, an arm around her waist. 

Beca turned her head to look over at them with a bittersweet smile at her lips. “Have you or your science buddies figured out how to keep kids at this age forever?”

Stacie just chuckled softly. “Nope. They are going to grow up if we like it or not.”

“Bummer.” Beca shifted to take Chloe’s hand as they all walked up to the master bedroom. 

Once they all washed their faces, brushed their teeth and got their phones plugged in, they all got into bed. Beca and Chloe in the middle tonight with Stacie behind Beca and Aubrey behind Chloe. 

“Ending every day like this might be worth having to have a talk to the girls one day about the fact we’re all together and yes we still make out sometimes.” Beca laid in Stacie’s arms, glad for her taller frame that made her feel extra wrapped up.

“One day shouldn’t be for a few years.” Aubrey wrapped her arm around Chloe as she settled in. “Though we should have some notes so we’re all on the same page of what we’re going to tell them.”

“It’s a tail as old as time really. When four women sing acapella to each other, they fall in love and get tattoos and have kids together. The stuff of fairy tales.” Chloe chuckled. 

“They really should make us into a movie.” Stacie agreed, reaching up to hit the lights off before settling in for the night. 

Beca snorted softly. “Who would watch a movie about us?”

“I don’t know Beca.” Chloe whispered in the dark. “I think the Bellas would be a great backdrop for a love story.”

“I love the Bellas but the only ones to watch that are other Bellas.” Aubrey chuckled. 

Beca snorted. “Good night you three.” She chuckled. 

“Goodnight.” The other said as they fell to sleep one by one.


End file.
